All This Time We Were Waiting For Each Other
by GleeAddiction
Summary: "O trem já alcançava metade do caminho entre Ohio e Nova York."; série de one-shots com momentos importantes da vida de Finn e Rachel. Future!fic. SPOILERS PÓS-GOODBYE.
1. Hiding My Heart Away

N/A 1: Série de one-shots (independentes umas das outras), retratando momentos especiais da vida de Finn e Rachel. Todas elas vão ser inspiradas numa música.

N/A 2: Spoilers pós-Goodbye. Título e inspiração pra essa one-shot vem da música _Hiding My Heart,_ da versão da Adele.

* * *

_Dropped you off at the train station_

_And put a kiss on top of your head_

_I watched you wave_

_I watched you wave_

_Then I went on home to my skyscrapers_

_Neon lights and waiting papers_

_That I call home_

_I call it home..._

* * *

Acabou. Aquele ano perfeito acabou.

O trem já alcançava metade do caminho entre Ohio e Nova York, mas Rachel Berry continuava chorando. Precisava pensar e acalmar-se. As atendentes do trem já estavam cansadas de oferecer lenços e copos d'água para a jovem de olhos castanhos (àquele ponto, esbugalhados de tanto chorar).

O motivo do choro era o susto, a mudança de rumo repentina. Enquanto Rachel vestia o pijama na noite anterior, imaginava aquele dia como um dos ápices de sua vida: se casaria com o homem da sua vida, o homem que havia prometido fazê-la feliz pelo resto dos tempos. Dormiu estonteante, sonhando com a lua-de-mel, e agradecendo aos céus por aqueles quatro anos de ensino médio. Eles a construíram. Ela viveu e amou. Teve seus tropeços, é claro, mas até pelos tombos ela se sentia abençoada; o que não a matou, só a fez mais forte. E para uma garota que só tinha a Broadway e os palcos como paixão, o resultado final não poderia ser melhor; finalmente, ela tinha encontrado seus sensos. Finalmente, tinha descoberto que a vida não se baseava apenas em carreira e trabalho. Foi Finn quem a fez enxergar a vida de outro jeito. Se não fosse por ele, ela continuaria a mesquinha e egocêntrica Rachel Berry, que levava raspadinhas no rosto, reprimia o choro, e continuava vivendo no seu mundo particular.

O dia que era para ser recheado de lágrimas de alegria acabou transformando-se num balde de tristeza. Ao invés de segurar as mãos de Finn durante a viagem até a cidade dos sonhos, ela segurava sua fria maleta rosa (preparada para uma lua-de-mel que não iria acontecer). Sentia um aperto no coração, por estar longe do seu porto. Aquele grandão era o que a sustentava. Quando tudo desabava, lá estava ele. Quando era hora de comemorar, lá estava ele. Quando o dia passava devagar, lá estava ele. E mesmo quando ela queria estar sozinha, lá estava ele. Sentia que só ele a entendia. Só ele era capaz de compreender as loucuras e manias dela. Conhecia o manual de uso dela. Só esqueceu-se de um pequeno detalhe: Rachel preferia estar no fim do mundo, contanto que ele estivesse ao seu lado. Nova York era o seu grande sonho? Era, e sempre será. Porém, Finn passou a ser parte chave do seu mundo ideal. E agora que ele não estava ali... Tudo parecia tão assustador! Enfrentar aquela selva sozinha, sem ter ao menos Kurt ao seu lado... _Insano_.

Mas se Finn quer que ela enfrente aquilo sozinha, pois então ela enfrentará, custe o que custar. Secou as lágrimas e respirou fundo.

Observou a paisagem do norte americano. Já podia notar a diferença na brisa; mais úmida e fresca. Ela havia perdido a noção do tempo, e resolveu procurar pelo celular na maleta.

Cinco mensagens novas.

_Desculpe. Mil desculpas. Finn fez o que era certo. Espero que você fique bem. Te amo. Avise quando chegar. Não me deixe aflito por notícias – kurt_

Ela ignorou todas as outras notificações. Quinn, Tina, Sam, Mercedes... Provavelmente, todos desejavam boa viagem, ou sorte na vida nova. Ela não queria saber.

Os raios de sol que entraram pela janela refletiram em seu anel de noivado. Presente inesperado, símbolo da promessa feita por Finn. Ela fechou os olhos para não chorar.

Tudo era tão subjetivo! E agora? Quando seria a próxima vez que ela o veria, ou sentiria os braços dele ao redor dela? Quando ela ouviria a voz dele novamente? Quando?

No meio de tantas perguntas, de uma coisa Rachel Berry estava certa: aquele anel permaneceria em sua mão. Não importa se ele volta, quando ele volta, com quem ele volta, ou se ela nunca mais o verá. Não tinha dúvidas de que Finn era o homem da sua vida, e que assim seria eternamente. O coração dela já tem um dono.

* * *

Foi mais difícil do que ele pensava. Ele já tinha visto Rachel chorar centenas e centenas de vezes – ela era a rainha do drama! –, mas nunca a viu daquele jeito, tão devastada.

Quando ele a viu, sozinha no trem, o aperto aumentou. Ele tinha estragado tudo. O engenho começou a se mover, e ele foi junto. Precisava ir junto. Não tirou os olhos do rosto dela, até porque não sabia quando veria aqueles olhos castanhos novamente. E ele não podia chorar, porque ele tinha que mostra-la que tudo daria certo. Que as coisas se acertariam. Qual é... Eles são Finn e Rachel! O universo, uma hora ou outra, os uniriam de novo. Mas ela parecia não perceber isso. E isso cortava seu coração.

A situação é simples: se ele fosse pensar no que era melhor para ele, Rachel ficava. Rachel iria para onde quer que ele fosse. Mas ele não conseguia. Sentia-se culpado.

Ele não foi aceito em Pace. No fundo, ele sabia que era isso que ia acontecer. E mesmo não acreditando em Deus, Finn rezou todas as noites. Rezava até o sono vencê-lo. Não pedia a um "deus" específico. Ele apenas fechava os olhos, juntava suas mãos, e pedia aos céus. Pedia para ser aceito. Pedia que Rachel e Kurt também fossem, e assim ele seria feliz. Ele estava certo do que queria. Nova York também era a sua cidade dos sonhos. Só sentia-se culpado pelo pai. A única pedra em seu sapato era essa. O homem que lhe deu a vida não deve ser lembrado como um traidor. Ele não merecia, e não era verdade. Às vezes, a dúvida brotava em sua cabeça; pensava se seu pai ficaria orgulhoso ao ver seu filho se tornando um ator.

Mas o caminho estava traçado: se conseguisse a vaga na Pace, Finn daria um jeito de anular a carta de desonra do seu herói. Nem que precisasse acampar na Casa Branca, ou acabar com todas as suas economias. Faria o que pudesse.

A vaga não veio. E Rachel teve a ideia maluca de adiar sua ida para Nova York por um ano. Não podia deixar isso acontecer. O lugar dela não é naquela cidade de perdedores. Por isso, ele fez o que fez. Sabia que deveria esconder toda a história até o último segundo. Ele conhecia Rachel. Sabia que ela encontraria uma saída daquele plano. Por isso ele mentiu. Não se alistou no exército. Disse aquilo para ela não ter nenhuma escolha. E, aos trancos e barrancos, ele conseguiu. Ela estava dentro do trem que a levaria para os seus sonhos. E ela se tornaria uma grande estrela, e estaria em todos os outdoors daqui a alguns anos, e ganharia prêmios e mais prêmios.

Ele correu até o final da estação, e ficou observando o trem até ele sumir do seu campo de visão. E mesmo depois, ele não conseguia se mexer. A realidade o atingiu.

O casamento não aconteceu. Sua estrela-guia tinha ido embora. E agora, tudo estava escuro. Nada o guiava. Caiu de joelhos na beira do galpão de embarque, e levou as mãos ao rosto. Esqueceu das pessoas ao redor. Só conseguia pensar no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Sozinho. Sozinho. Sozinho.

Mr. Schuester o levantou do chão, e disse que o levaria para casa. Arrastou-se até o seu carro, e foi no banco do passageiro. Abriu a porta, e avistou o vestido de noiva esticado no banco de trás.

"Ela se foi, Mr. Schue. Ela se foi."

Ele levou as mãos ao rosto novamente. Will estava impotente. Virou a chave do carro, e partiu. A estação ficou para trás.

Naquela noite, antes de dormir, Finn rezou novamente. Pediu com todas as células do seu corpo.

_Faça com que Rachel espere por mim. Faça com que ela seja feliz. Faça com que ela consiga tudo o que ela quer. Mostre para ela que essa foi a decisão certa. Faça com que ela espere por mim._

* * *

_I wish I could lay down beside you_

_When the day is done_

_And wake up to your face against the morning sun_

_But like everything I've ever known_

_You'll disappear one day_

_So I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away._


	2. On My Own

N/A 1: Inspiração pra essa one-shot vem de _On My Own,_ original do musical Os Miseráveis, também conhecida como o primeiro solo de Rachel Berry em Glee.

N/A 2: melhor parte da season finale foi quando Santana disse que quer viver em Nova York.

* * *

_In the rain_

_The pavement shines like silver_

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_

_And all I see is him and me forever and forever._

* * *

Rachel Berry completava cinco meses como nova-iorquina naquela sexta-feira gelada de outono. Já havia se acostumado com a paisagem, com seus tutores na NYADA e com seus novos 'amigos' (colegas; Rachel preferia manter uma relação que se limitava a _cordial_ com seus parceiros de turma).

Ainda estava se acostumando com sua colega de apartamento. Santana Lopez chegou à Nova York três meses atrás, convencendo Rachel a trocar o dormitório da NYADA individual por um apartamento do tamanho de uma caixa de sapato em que elas pudessem viver juntas. Dois quartos, um banheiro e uma sala/cozinha/sacada conjugados. Santana, com as economias que ganhou da mãe, comprou mobília simples, quitou parte do apartamento e guardou o resto como segurança para os primeiros meses. As duas eram de temperamento forte, e às vezes rolavam faíscas, mas os três meses de convivência já faziam efeito.

Rachel aproveitou a sexta para jantar no restaurante onde Santana trabalhava. A latina continuava sem senso de direção, então, decidiu conseguir um emprego temporário, enquanto clareava as ideias.

"O mesmo de sempre?", Santana perguntou, enquanto passava um pano no balcão.

"O mesmo de sempre."

Santana saiu buscar o pedido dela, enquanto Rachel sentava-se na beira do mezanino, perto das pilhas de pratos. Aquele canto era mais tranquilo, além de ser estratégico, já que Lopez sempre fingia lustrar os pratos só para conversar com a amiga.

A estudante de artes dramáticas estava completamente desvalida. Aquela semana tinha lhe tirado todas as forças. Tibideaux fizera um workshop de três dias sobre monólogos. Sua tutora, Megan, havia lhe passado exercícios vocais que _realmente_ desafiavam sua voz. Os testes finais do primeiro semestre estavam próximos (alguns teóricos, outros práticos), e ela tinha passado algumas noites em claro tentando estudar história da arte. Kurt ligara todas as noites, ansioso pela audição para as novas admissões de NYADA. Ela o ajudara na escolha de sua canção, e acompanhava os treinos dele por Skype. Preferia estar dormindo, mas ajudar o amigo era necessário. Kurt precisava daquela vaga de qualquer jeito.

Respirou fundo, e puxou um dos seus livros de estudo da sua enorme bolsa rosa.

"Não. Nada disso. Se começar a estudar de novo, eu vou dar uma Lima Heights pra cima de você.", Santana chegou, fechando o livro, e colocando o prato de sopa de cenoura com torradas na frente da amiga. Naquele frio, nada melhor do que um prato quente de comida. Bom para recuperar a voz e os ânimos. Principalmente o ânimo, que lhe faltava há tempos.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem."

Rachel tomou até a última gota da sopa, e esperou Santana terminar seu expediente. Saíram do restaurante beirando a meia-noite.

A chuva fraca caía, deixando o clima congelante mais congelante ainda. Amarraram bem os cachecóis, ajeitaram os casacos, e abriram o guarda-chuva. Estavam no Upper East Side, e o apartamento das duas ficava em Murray Hill. Não era tão longe assim, por isso sempre caminhavam e conversavam banalmente sobre as coisas que gostavam ou não gostavam, do tempo, da saudade da família...

Santana resolveu mudar a rota naquela noite, e dar uma volta noturna pelo Central Park. Apesar de ser quase madrugada, o parque ficava sempre aberto e iluminado.

"Tem falado com a Brittany?"

"Aham. Ela está fazendo o que pode. A sorte dela é que Sue anda chantageando alguns professores a favor dela. Britt é uma das melhores cheerleaders. Mais uma repetência a impede de fazer parte do grupo, por isso a Coach Sylvester acabou intercedendo."

Rachel balançou a cabeça e olhou para os pés, tentando ignorar a paisagem.

Santana já conhecia Rachel o bastante para saber que não devia fazer _a_ pergunta, mas mesmo assim fez.

"E você? Teve mais notícias do Finn?"

Rachel respirou fundo.

"Não. O mesmo de sempre. Está na Geórgia, campo de treinamento. Carole não ouve nada sobre ele há dois meses. Talvez eles estejam em algum tipo de missão."

O anel pesou em sua mão. Continuava lá, meio molhado por causa da chuva que caía, mas permanecia intacto. Rachel não tirava nem para dormir, ou tomar banho. No primeiro mês em Nova York, até surgiu um leve hematoma ao redor da joia, de tanto que Rachel mexia nela. Não tirou mesmo assim.

As duas chegaram a ponte do rio, e Rachel decidiu parar para observar as luzes da cidade refletindo na correnteza leve. Santana chegou mais perto, para ouvir o que Rachel ia falar, quase sussurrando.

"Lembra-se daquele ano, em que as nacionais foram aqui em Nova York?" A latina balançou a cabeça. "Nunca contei a vocês garotas, mas naquele dia em que eu fugi do hotel, vim até aqui, me encontrar com o Finn. Ele me deu um buquê de flores no meio dessa ponte, depois me levou até o Sardis, e quando já era noite, voltamos caminhando, ouvindo o barulho da cidade. Eu fechei os olhos, e nunca me senti tão completa quanto naquele dia. Tinha a minha cidade e tinha ele do meu lado. Eu nunca havia imaginado Finn fazendo tudo aquilo para mim. Os garotos apareceram com uma serenata... Como num filme bobo romântico. Quando ele tentou me beijar, eu acabei fugindo, e hoje até me esqueci do porquê. Ele vestia um terno, me tratava como uma porcelana delicada. Os olhos dele não saíam de mim. E então nós encontramos Patti LuPone perto da nossa mesa no restaurante, e ela me disse para nunca desistir dos meus sonhos, e soprou no meu ouvido que tinha achado Finn bonito. Nós rimos juntos, e conversamos de tudo um pouco. Aliás, _eu_ conversei de tudo um pouco. Ele só ficava me olhando, com aqueles olhos doces que só ele tem."

E no meio dos sorrisos que ela soltava enquanto se lembrava daquele dia, foi perceber depois que os olhos estavam marejados de água. Ela inclinou a cabeça até o ombro da amiga, e começou a chorar.

"Ele me faz tanta falta, Santana. Ele me faz _tanta_ falta."

Ela queria voltar no tempo, e viver aquele ano novamente. E repeti-lo toda vez que ele chegasse ao final. Ela não se importava em ser uma sênior para sempre. Ela sentia tanto a falta dele.

Debaixo do guarda-chuva, no meio das árvores depenadas e das folhas alaranjadas pelo chão, as duas ficaram ali paradas, na beira da ponte. O rio continuava correndo. A vida continuava passando. E Rachel ia levando.

* * *

Rachel ao menos tinha Santana. Mas Finn Hudson estava sozinho. Sozinho, no seu sentido literal. Vivia num quarto individual, não conversava com nenhum outra recruta. Só tinha um desejo em mente: sair logo daquele inferno. Ele não podia suportar, mas precisava, pelo seu pai. Acordava todos os dias às cinco horas, praticava tiro, noções de sobrevivência, embalava cartas, e dormia às onze da noite, ou às vezes, passava a noite em claro no seu notebook, pesquisando sobre seu pai. Se conseguisse completar pelo menos um ano de recrutamento, já seria um ótimo pretexto para a petição da carta de honra. Além disso, estava perto de conseguir algo realmente valioso nas suas pesquisas. Seu pai tinha salvo dois soldados que estavam em um caminhão em chamas, na Guerra do Kuwait. Os dois sobrevivente morreram alguns anos depois, mas Finn descobriu o nome de seus filhos, da mesma idade que ele. Ben Linney e Brad Jones. Estava parado nessa informação há duas semanas, e não conseguia encontrar mais nada: onde moravam, alguma pista de como encontrá-los... Apenas o nome.

Naquela noite, ele fechou a tela do computador, bufou, tirou as botas, trocou de roupa, deitou na cama, e fechou os olhos. Ele se sentia tão sozinho. Pensava seriamente em ligar para a sua mãe, e contar as novidades da pesquisa. Mas não tinha a vontade. Seu celular piscou. Era Kurt, novamente. Ele não desistia. Todos os dias, a mesma mensagem. "_Quero notícias"_, "_Por favor, onde você está"_, "_Dê sinal de vida"_, "_Estamos preocupados"_, "_Deixe de ser idiota e responda minhas mensagens"_, etc.

Decidiu responder, para tranquilizar o meio-irmão. Aproveitou e pediu ajuda.

_Estou bem kurt. Descobri uma coisa. Preciso encontrar ben linney e brad jones. Eles são da minha idade. Vão me ajudar no pedido da carta de honra. –finn_

Ele pensou em perguntar sobre Rachel, porque estava morrendo aos poucos sem notícias dela. Mas ele precisava dar uma chance de ela construir uma vida sem ele. É claro que ele queria o contrário, mas ela merecia o melhor. E se o melhor não fosse ele, então ele ficaria bem. Imaginava se às vezes ela olhava a estrela que ele a deu de presente no ano passado, lembrando-se das palavras dele.

Apagou a luz, puxou as cobertas, e tentou dormir. Mas o sono não vinha.

Acabou fazendo uma coisa que estava se tornando hábito: imaginou que Rachel estivesse ali, deitada ao lado dele, como numa noite normal em Lima. Então, contou a ela seu dia. Da bronca que levou de seu capitão, da pesquisa que empacou num ponto crucial, do medo de ter se alistado e não conseguir a carta de honra, da saudade que sentia dela.

Ele chorou silenciosamente. A que ponto ele havia chegado.

* * *

_In the rain_

_The pavement shines like silver_

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_

_And all I see is him and me forever and forever_

* * *

_Review?_


End file.
